Mi prometida
by YukyYan
Summary: No puedo enamorarme de un egocéntrico como el. *** Casarme con ella seguro sera un tormento. *** Idea que surgió de un OneShot
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Eres una bestia_

* * *

Sentado en la mesa principal miraba como todos alrededor bailaban, bebían, comían y se divertían. Si tan solo yo fuera igual de feliz que ellos.

— Endymion, anda. Busca a tu prometida — dijo mi madre apuntando levemente hacia unas escaleras que daban al balcón principal.

— Si, madre.

Sin protestar fue que me dirigí hacia mi prometida. Esa mujer, ese pequeño ser que parecía irradiar paz a quien la rodeaba, o eso es lo que todos podrían pensar, pero no, que cuando estábamos a solas no se inmutaba en expresar su molestia por nuestra futura unión.

Al llegar al balcón pude verla, recargada en el barandal mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

— Puedes irte — dijo sin siquiera verme —. No quiero tu compañía, quiero estar sola.

— Vaya, ¿sacando las garras? Pensé que este día bailarías de felicidad, que no te cansarías de mencionar que serias mi futura esposa.

— Lamento no alimentar tu ego. Para ser sincera, no me entusiasma compartir el lecho contigo — dijo aun dándome la espalda —. Ya te lo dije, vete de aquí. No te quiero cerca.

— Espero que esa altanería sea equivalente a la pasión que deberás mostrar tras efectuarse la boda.

La princesa Serena volteo rápidamente hacia mí con un gesto entre confundido y sorprendido por mi respuesta.

— ¡Eres un insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves? — se acercó a mí.

— Yo solo digo, si tuviéramos un heredero pronto, sería un gran regalo para nuestros padres — tengo que admitir que su cara me hizo sentir bien, parecía estar ganando una de las tantas discusiones que teníamos.

— ¡Jamás! Óyelo bien — dijo colocándose frente a mi mientras con su dedo índice tocaba mi pecho —. Antes muerta que tener un hijo contigo. Jamás en la vida.

— ¿Sabes? — pregunté molestó acercándome más a ella quedando frente a frente —. Tengo meses, prácticamente un año aguantando tu altanería y ¡Ya no más!

— ¿Disculpa? — dijo claramente disgustada por mi comentario.

— Que ya no más, eres mi prometida — dije tomándola de la cintura, atrayéndola a mi fuerte y rápidamente —. Nos casaremos, quieras o no, incluso si yo tampoco lo quisiera. Tendremos unos hermosos hijos y tú serás feliz.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! — comenzó a forcejearse, rápidamente la sujete más fuerte contra mi sintiendo la presión de su cuerpo junto al mío —. Eres una best...

Harto de su trato, grosería e indiferencia hacia mí, mi mente pensó en una forma de demostrarle que yo también podía ser necio si lo deseaba. La bese tan fuerte como lo era ella al querer escapar de mis brazos.

Cuando unimos nuestros labios una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, fue tan intenso que me aleje de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella se quedó un segundo en silencio y sin siquiera pedírselo se lanzó sobre mi besándome nuevamente.

No lo pensé. Ni siquiera me detuve por el sitio donde estábamos. Ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos besándome de manera profunda y yo la pegue más a mi cuerpo. Podía sentir la suavidad de su piel, el olor que desprendía su cabello fácilmente podía pasar por una droga y sus labios… ¿Por qué había perdido tanto tiempo discutiendo con ella?

Mis manos se pasearon por su espalda sin alejarla de mi mientras ella comenzaba a jugar con mi cabello. Ella parecía tener el control de la situación y debía admitir que no me molestaba para nada.

En algún momento dejamos de comernos los labios y ella comenzó a besar mi cuello. Vaya, no me equivocaba sobre lo apasionada que era. Sin pensarlo demasiado nos dejamos guiar hasta la parte más oscura del balcón. La recargué sobre un muro y comencé a besarla nuevamente en los labios. Cuando decidí besar su cuello, al contacto de mis labios sobre su piel, hizo que ella dejara escapar un ligero gemido.

Fue entonces que ambos escuchamos como alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

— Príncipe Endymion, hija — la Reina Serenity nos miraba de una manera tan extraña que no sabía cómo sentirme. Volteé a ver a las personas a su lado y pude ver a mi madre claramente apenada por la situación y mi padre volteando hacia todos lados —. Ya que no podemos dejar a nuestros invitados en plena fiesta y los reyes de la Tierra deben irse, Sailor Mars y Mercury irán como su escolta.

— Claro su majestad — dijo mi madre totalmente apenada — en dos días le envió detalles sobre la fiesta de compromiso en la tierra.

— Espero así sea — respondió la Reina Serenity volteando a ver a mi madre, la Reina Ela.

— Claro, no se preocupe. En cuanto al comportamiento del príncipe…

— Deberemos hablarlo con nuestros hijos, está claro que este comportamiento fue motivado por ambos — dijo volteando a vernos. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando —. Hablare con mi hija sobre el comportamiento de una princesa y futura gobernadora de dos reinos muy importantes. Espero lo mismo de su parte.

— Totalmente de acuerdo — respondió mi madre lanzándome una mirada que aseguraba un regaño y castigo muy severo —. Endymion, despídete, como corresponde — dijo hacienda énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Volteé a ver rápidamente a la princesa que se encontraba tras de mí, hice una reverencia y aunque la costumbre indicaba que debía tomarle la mano y besarla, por la situación preferí el menor contacto posible.

— Buenas noches, princesa.

— Buenas noches, príncipe Endymion — respondió sin siquiera hacer contacto directo.

— Reina Serenity — dije dando media vuelta y hacienda la mejor reverencia que pude —. Quisiera disculparme por mi…

La reina coloco una mano frente a mi indicándome que me detuviera en mi explicación. Inmediatamente guarde silencio y me retire. Mis padres se quedaron un par de segundos más y juntos, junta a la guardia que nos había asignado la Reina nos fuimos al sitio donde nos transportaríamos de regreso a la Tierra.

**...**

Mi madre no dejaba de regañarme, de decir la pena que sintió al vernos en tremenda situación y peor aún, con la hija de la reina Serenity, aquella encargada de gobernar la galaxia. No podía más que escuchar en silencio la reprimenda, pero en mi mente, no dejaba de pensar en lo que ocurrió hace poco tiempo atrás. Jamás había pensado que la princesa Serena me correspondería de esa manera, ni mucho menos que ella despertaría en mi sentimientos y sensaciones que me eran desconocidas antes. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al imaginar lo que sería mi vida a su lado.

— ¡Endymion! — me grito mi madre sacándome de mi ensoñación — ¿Me has estado prestando atención en algo de lo que te vengo diciendo?

No supe que decirle, ¿mentirle o no? Era mi madre, seguro no había respuesta correcta en este momento.

— Vamos mujer — dijo mi padre bebiendo un poco de su copa mientras miraba divertido a mi madre —. Son jóvenes. Tienen la juventud de su lado, es claro que su pasión hacia la vida y todas esas cosas de cuando uno es joven les han ganado. Deja de hacer tanto drama, en un par de meses estarán casados. Que te quede el consuelo que serás abuela pronto.

Al escuchar esto de mi padre, olvidé que me encontraba sentado en un banco sin donde recargarme y caí haciendo un ruido seco. Ambos voltearon a verme y soltaron una carcajada. Los mire fingiendo molestia mientras me levantaba, pero para ser sinceros, no me molestaba en absoluto formar una familia mientras la princesa Serena fuera la madre de cada uno de mis hijos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_¿Qué haces aquí?_

* * *

El día de hoy sería la fiesta de compromiso en la Tierra. Por comodidad de la princesa Serena, ella y algunas de las Sailor fueron transportadas aquí para prepararse para la fiesta con tiempo y tranquilidad.

Desde que llegó no la había visto, me había inventado algunos deberes para no tener que topármela. No sabía que decirle. ¿Seguimos en el barco de llevarnos mal o después de nuestro último encuentro las cosas cambiarían? Ese pensamiento me torturaba la mente.

— Si no dejas de fruncir el ceño te saldrán arrugas — dijo Malachite acercándose a las caballerías —. Tienes aquí todo el día haciendo nada, ¿Se puede saber el motivo?

— No quiero verla, es todo — respondí como si fuera lo más obvio. Me levanté de dónde estaba y comencé a cepillar a uno de los caballos.

— No sé cómo los reyes confían en ustedes para una era de paz, se matarán en cuanto tengan oportunidad. Un año ha pasado y ustedes cada vez se llevan peor.

— Dominare a esa fierecilla. Soy un príncipe, si no puedo controlar a mi prometida no podré gobernar la Luna y la Tierra. Déjamelo a mí.

— ¡Ese es el Endymion que conozco! — dijo dándome unos cuantos golpes en la espalda con la palma de su mano —. Bueno, yo venía a decirte que la Reina Ela te busca. No me quiso decir el motivo.

— Y ¡¿hasta ahora me lo dices?! Termina de cepillar al caballo — dile lanzando le el cepillo el cual fue atrapado en el aire.

...

— ¿Me mandó a llamar madre? — pregunté al encontrarla en el salón principal dando órdenes para los arreglos.

— Si, la princesa, seguro está aburrida, lleva un par de horas en su habitación. No conoce aquí — note que me miró de reojo y estudio mi aspecto —. Ve con ella y llévala al jardín, seguro le encantara.

— Si, ahora mismo voy por ella — di media vuelta y solo un par de pasos más escuché la voz de mi madre gritando a los cuatro vientos.

— ¡Más te vale que te comportes! ¡Próxima vez... y te casas inmediatamente!

Sin decir nada más, voltee a verla claramente molestó. Ella alzó los hombros y siguió dirigiendo todo.

**...**

Al llegar a la habitación toque un par de veces y nadie abría. Espere otro rato y seguía sin recibir respuesta. Intrigado por el silencio decidí entrar a la habitación sigilosamente. Realmente no se escuchaba nada, una parte de mi comenzó a preocuparse ¿Dónde rayos estaba la princesa?

Un grito a mi espalda me hizo saltar. Mis reflejos fueron rápidos, estaba dispuesto a golpear a quien fuera, afortunadamente me di cuenta a tiempo que quien había gritado era ella.

— Se puede saber, ¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación? — su molestia se reflejaba en sus ojos. Si antes tenía duda de cómo sería nuestra relación, delante de mí tenía la respuesta.

— ¿Se puede saber porque no respondes cuando alguien llama a la puerta? ¿Estas sorda o simplemente no tienes educación? — le pregunté claramente molestó.

— Eso es algo que jamás tendrás derecho a preguntarme. Aléjate de mí y sal de mi habitación.

— Querida princesa — dije cerrándolo los ojos y respirando lentamente tratando de comportarme —. La reina me envió por ti, quiere que conozcas el jardín — aún sin abrir los ojos, haciendo todo por controlarme continúe hablando —. Yo solo venía por ti para llevarte.

— No me interesa ir al jardín contigo, ni a ningún lado. Ya te lo dije — decía mientras cruzaba los brazos habiendo que su pecho resaltará. Esa mujer me volvería loco, lo sabía — Ya, estoy harto — sin decir nada más, la tome de la cintura pasándola por mi hombro y sosteniendo la de las piernas —. Vendrás conmigo, ya sea a rastras o por voluntad propia.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Bájame! — comenzó a gritar mientras salíamos de su habitación para dirigirnos al jardín trasero —. Eres un bruto, bárbaro, granuja. eres... Eres un mal hombre.

Sus palabras me hicieron terminar de explotar y la baje rápidamente. Le sostuve la mirada y aunque por un segundo ella pareció indecisa sobre qué hacer rápidamente tomo posición de retadora.

— Con qué mal hombre, ¿verdad?

— Si, ¡eres un bruto!

Sin dejarla seguir soltando insultos hacia mí, la tomé por la nuca y uní nuestros labios. Ella trato de escapar de mi agarre, pero solo fue un segundo, después de eso comenzó a corresponder mi beso con el mismo frenesí que yo.

— Lamento que te vayas a casar con un bruto — dije entre besos.

Ella no dijo nada, solo pegó más su cuerpo al mío, haciendo que mi espalda golpeara con un muro tras de mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, seguro que no más de un par de segundos que fueron suficientes hasta que escuché el grito horrorizado de mi madre, la cual se tapaba la boca con una mano. Si eso no fuera suficiente tras de ella venían dos de las Sailor que acompañaron a la princesa, así como Zoisite y Nephrite.

Los rostros de las Sailor se tornaron rojos mientras que Zoisite y Nephrite parecían usar todo su control para no reírse.

Mi madre, claramente molesta se acercó a pasos agigantados hacia nosotros.

— Ustedes dos, no tienen remedio. ¿No pueden esperar a la noche de bodas?

— M-mi reina y-yo... — comenzó a tartamudear la princesa Serena. Rápidamente la coloque tras de mí protegiéndola de la furia de mi madre. Sí, no nos caímos del todo bien pero no podía permitirle pasar un bochorno como este.

— Ah sido mi culpa, madre. Yo... me tomé demasiadas atribuciones hacia la prin... Hacia mí prometida. Entre a su habitación sin ser invitado, se molestó y yo para molestarla aún más la saqué cargando en mi hombro... Yo... Me aproveche de la situación.

— ¿Entró a tu habitación sin tu permiso? — preguntó mi madre buscando el rostro de la princesa. Ella asintió tímida —. En ese caso, Endymion, está vez no dejaré pasar esto por alto, pero lo veremos después de la fiesta. Ahora, has lo que te pedí y lleva a la princesa al jardín.

— Si madre — rápidamente tome la mano de la princesa la cual parecía haberse vuelto pequeña y tímida, para dirigirnos al patio trasero.

— ¿A dónde creen que van? — preguntó alzando la voz —. Ustedes dos no pueden quedarse solos, ustedes cuatro, acompañarlos y por nada del mundo los dejen solos. No quiero más escenas como está... ¡Por tercera vez!

Con una leve reverencia ambas guardias comenzaron a caminar tras de nosotros. Si tan solo hubiéramos puesto más atención, hubiéramos escuchado como mi madre nos comparaba con una pareja de animales salvajes en etapa de celo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_A quien amas_

* * *

— Tu madre me ha contado sobre lo que ocurrió a medio día — dijo mi padre acercándose a mí —. No voy a defender totalmente su opinión, pero... Hijo, ¿Qué te ocurre? No puedes hacer ese tipo de escenas, mucho menos fuera del matrimonio y en público.

— No fue mi intención, no volverá a suceder — dije bastante apenado excusado en ver la ventana cuando lo que realmente deseaba era no verlo a la cara.

— A mí no me prometas nada — dijo sacudiendo la mano y tomando un poco de vino de su copa —. Aún no olvidó mi juventud hijo. Solo quiero pedirte que cualquier cosa, sea en privado y sin que tu madre se entere, por favor. No quiero ni imaginar el escándalo que se haría y ni que decir de lo que diría la Reina Serenity.

— De verdad lamento los problemas que hemos llegado a ocasionar.

— Patrañas, es bueno que ustedes congenien, aunque sea de esa manera, por ahora. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos príncipes se han unido en matrimonio sin amor? — lo mire confundido —. Tú madre y yo tuvimos suerte. El ver que tú y la princesa... Se entiendan — dijo esto haciendo algunos movimientos con las manos — es bueno, por lo menos sabemos que no son del todo indiferentes el uno con el otro. Si fuera al contrario... ¿Qué te puedo decir? Las cosas serían difíciles para ustedes y el futuro de todos. Ustedes tienen un gran trabajo por delante. Gobernarán toda una galaxia, serán líderes de la Tierra y la Luna, sin olvidar que tendrán bajo su poder dos de los cristales más poderosos.

— Prometo hacer todo de mi parte para que todo marche de manera correcta — dije haciendo una reverencia hacia mí padre. Tenía razón, nos esperaban cosas difíciles como gobernantes. Debíamos ser unidos, de eso no había duda.

— Ya, relájate. Puedes retirarte, debo descansar porque en un par de horas tu madre no me dejara sentarme hasta que saludé a todos los invitados — cuando me disponía a salir mi padre dijo unas últimas palabras —. Por cierto, hijo... Qué buen gusto tienes, tendré unos nietos hermosos sin duda alguna.

Con una sonrisa, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mí habitación a prepararme para el baile y anuncio del compromiso.

**...**

— No madre, me niego — le dije a mi madre totalmente decidido a no ceder a su petición.

— No te pregunté si querías. Bajarás por esa escalera tomado de la mano de tu prometida, saludarlas a todos y no dejaras de sonreír y decir lo afortunado que eres — dijo mientras terminaba de ver por décima vez que todo estuviera en orden con mi atuendo.

Sabía que no cedería, que se saldría con la suya incluso si hacía lo posible por evitarlo.

— No entiendo cómo es que ahora no quieres tocarle ni la palma de la mano cuando hace algunas horas se estaban tocando todo — dijo claramente molesta. Sin esperar respuesta se acercó a la puerta y la abrió —. En dos minutos te irás a las escaleras a esperar a la princesa Serena.

Sin decir nada cerro de golpe y yo me quedé ahí. Más molestó que feliz. Había demasiada gente controlando muestra _relación._

Después de aparecer tal y como mi madre lo pidió, la princesa fue al lado de su madre. Ambos platicamos un poco con algunos de los presentes y después me retiré a tomar aire a uno de los balcones del castillo, totalmente sumido en mis pensamientos no pude notar como alguien se acercaba.

— ¡Endymion! — escuché un grito haciéndome saltar y voltear al mismo tiempo —¡Tu cara fue un poema!

— Oh Beryl, tienes suerte que no tenga mi espada conmigo justo ahora.

— ¿O qué? ¿Me atacarías?

— No, pero si te haría un poco de daño.

Beryl era una gran amiga, hija de uno de los líderes de los pueblos más allegados a la familia real. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y somos muy unidos.

— Así que te casas — dijo Beryl volteando a verme mientras se recargaba en el borde del barandal, apoyándose con los codos —. Jamás pensé que tú destino sería casarte con la Princesa Serena, menos tomando en cuenta que es de la Luna.

— Bueno, ninguno de los dos tuvo opción. A pesar de todo, sé que ambos tenemos bien planteados que como príncipes de reinos tan poderosos tenemos obligaciones más grandes que nosotros.

— Si, tienes razón — dijo para después guardar silencio. Después de un rato voleo a verme —. Hoy vine porque deseo decirte algo. Es importante.

— Dime, soy todo oídos.

— Seré directa, ¿Está bien? — solo asentí —. Estoy enamorada de ti.

Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿Beryl enamorada de mí? ¡Teníamos muchos años de ser amigos! No podía creerlo.

— Beryl...

— No digas nada — colocó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios mientras se acercaba un poco —. Solo quiero pedirte algo, más bien. Probar algo.

Sin decir nada más, se acercó hacia mí con la clara intención de besarme, pero fue cuando ocurrió lo peor que podía pasar.

— Mi príncipe — escuché la voz de la princesa Serena. La cual se encontraba observando toda la escena. La miré sorprendido, voltee a ver a Beryl y la aleje de mi tomándola de los brazos.

— S-Serena, n-no es lo que...

Sin decir nada más está se alejó de ahí, no es necesario decirlo, pero si, estaba a

echa una furia. Rápidamente corrí tras ella olvidándome completamente de Beryl. Llegue a ella rápidamente, la tome del brazo haciéndola girar para poder hablar con ella, lo cual no fue nada fácil ya que está inmediatamente me propinó una cachetada.

— Definitivamente, eres un idiota — rápidamente se zafó de mi agarre y salió a toda prisa. Pude notar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Por un par de segundos no sabía qué hacer. Jamás había esperado una reacción así de ella, por alguna razón, el verla así me hacía sentir el hombre más miserable.

Sin importar los gritos de mi madre a lo lejos, continúe corriendo en busca de la princesa. Pude ver que salió a uno de los jardines. Ella no conocía muy bien el lugar así que no sería difícil encontrarla. No tarde mucho en escuchar unos sollozos cerca. Era ella.

— Lárgate de aquí — dijo sin siquiera voltear a verme ¿Cómo era que siempre podía darse cuenta de mi presencia sin verme? No dije nada, solo me acerque un poco, solo quería que supiera que ahí estaba, ahí me quedaría hasta que estuviera dispuesta hablar conmigo. Después de un rato por fin se dignó a hablarme —. Dime, ¿Es ella quien amas? — su pregunta me sorprendió —. ¿Es ella quien será tu amante mientras estés casado conmigo?

Sus palabras me dolieron. Realmente pude sentir el dolor de ellas.

— No tendré ninguna amante... Serena. Te seré fiel hasta el último momento.

— Eso no parecía hace un momento.

— Puedo explicarlo, no es lo que crees — me acerque a ella y pase mi brazo por sus hombros —. Sería un tonto si buscará a alguien más teniendo como prometida a la mujer más bella de todo el universo.

Pude sentir como su tensión bajo un poco y también sus sollozos.

— Ella te iba a besar — susurro.

— Me tomó por sorpresa, pero no sé lo iba a permitir. No puedo faltarte al respeto de esa manera.

— Jamás me cansaré de decir que eres una bestia — dijo mientras quitaba mi brazo sobre su hombro —. Yo solo iba a decirte que era hora de nuestro baile.

— Vaya, y yo pensando que ibas a buscarme porque me extrañabas — dije en tono de burló.

— Jamás escucharás eso de mis labios.

— No lo necesito.

Con cuidado tome su mentón y alce su rostro para poder verla, su mirada trataba de decirme algo, pero entendía que era. Pude ver algunos rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y delicadamente las limpié con mi pulgar. Ella no decía nada, pero no dejaba de verme. Lentamente me acerque a sus labios, antes de llegar a ellos me detuve un segundo para asegurarme que no me lanzaría otra cachetada. En cambio, ella cerró los ojos, fue entonces que uní sus labios a los míos.

Fue un beso lento, delicado, nada parecido a los anteriores. Una de mis manos se posó en su cintura mientras con la otra termine por tomar su nuca. Ella simplemente se dejó llevar y eso por alguna razón despertaba algo en mí.

Lentamente nos separamos y al igual que al inicio nos miramos a los ojos.

— Debemos volver — dijo ella —. Las reinas seguro están buscándonos.

— Cierto, vamos antes de que mi madre piense lo peor y nos obligue a casarnos mañana al amanecer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_La cabaña_

* * *

Las cosas habían mejorado con respecto a la princesa, nos habíamos visto pocas veces, pero, como si fuera un círculo vicioso, comenzábamos discutiendo y terminábamos ocultos en algún lugar comiéndonos a besos. La única ocasión en que al parecer estuvimos en paz fue en el baile de compromiso en la Tierra.

**…**

— ¿Emocionado? — me pregunto Zoisite mientras entraba a la habitación —. Te casas en una semana.

— Si no me lo dices, creo que no me daría cuenta — respondí fingiendo indiferencia.

— La princesa es muy hermosa.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

— Solo quería decirlo. Por cierto, ¿ya está todo arreglado sobre donde se quedarán después de la boda? — pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

— Nos quedaremos en la Tierra por un tiempo, mi madre nos ofreció la caballa frente a lago, para tener _privacidad_ — dije haciendo un gesto con las manos —. Seguro me matara en cuando cierre los ojos.

— Si, imagino la clase de muerte a la que te refieres — comenzó a reír. Una parte de mí se molestó al entender a qué se refería —. No puedes verme así, ustedes son los que han sido descubiertos _matándose _como dices.

— Cállate Zoisite — dije sin dejar de verlo molesto.

**…**

— Listo, te ves guapísimo Endymion — dijo mi madre mientras acomodaba mis ropas por milésima vez —. Si tan solo mi madre pudiera ver el gran hombre que te has vuelto… — se le quebró la voz y acaricie sus brazos.

— No mamá, no llores.

— Lo siento hijo, es la emoción de llegar al día de tu boda.

Le di un abrazo tratando de reconfortarla, deposite un beso en si cabello y nos quedamos ahí hasta que nos llamaron. La ceremonia iba a comenzar.

**…**

Estaba al frente de la multitud de gente, una parte de mí se encontraba ansioso, pero no fue hasta que pude ver a la princesa Serena al final del pasillo que sentí los verdaderos nervios, se veía tan hermosa, estoy seguro que jamás en mi vida volvería a ver una mujer así de bella. No podía creer que yo fuera merecedor de pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

El sonido de mi padre aclarándose la garganta ruidosamente me despertó de mi letargo, cuando voltee a verlo hizo un gesto indicándome que cerrara la boca. Rápidamente cerré el espacio que había entre mis labios porque efectivamente tenía la boca abierta, giré mi rostro y pude ver a Zoisite, Malachite, Nephrite y Jadeite aguantando la risa. Algún día llegaría el karma, lo sabía, después de todo, lo que no sabían era que yo sabía sobre las miradas y sonrisas todas que intercambian con las Sailor.

La ceremonia corrió como debía ser, conmigo sudando como si fuera verano y estuviera corriendo con tres abrigos, tartamudeando al repetir las palabras que me pidieron. Sí, todo corrió como debía ser.

Después de la cena, cuando los invitados comenzaron a platicar entre ellos y nos olvidaron por un momento, fue cuando por fin pudimos pasar un momento _a solas_ la princesa y yo.

— No puedo creer que estemos casados — dijo mirando a toda la gente a su alrededor —. Espero no ofenderte con mis palabras — voltee a verla sorprendido, ella jamás se había disculpado o aclarado sus palabras antes —. No me mires así, no soy tan odiosa como piensas — me sonrió.

— Yo no dije nada — le regresé la sonrisa —. Ha sido un día agotador.

— Ni que lo digas, muero por tirarme en la cama — cuando dijo eso volteo a verme rápidamente poniéndose colorada —. B-bueno, tu sabes, estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

Me comencé a reír sin dejar de verla — Te entiendo perfectamente, me encuentro igual — rápidamente di una vista rápida alrededor nuestro —. Vámonos.

Ella parecía no entender lo que decía, pero cuando tomé su mano y salí del lugar sin detenerme no opuso resistencia.

**…**

— Nos van a buscar como locos, deberíamos regresar.

— ¿Qué has hecho con la princesa que conozco? — pregunte dándome media vuelta para verla.

— En primera, deja de llamarme princesa, estamos casados, ¿recuerdas?

— No nos buscaran, somos recién casados. Les dará gusto que nos hayamos retirado.

Como si los dos lo hubiéramos caído en cuenta de lo que eso significaba nos detuvimos y soltamos nuestras manos.

— Mira, justo ahí está la cabaña — dije rompiendo el silencio que se instaló entre los dos —. Anda, vamos que muero por sentarme un rato.

Sin decir nada ambos entramos a la cabaña. Le indique cual era la habitación y ella entro, yo me quede fuera dejándome caer sobre el primer sitio que encontré. No me di cuenta en que momento me quedé dormido. Fue hasta que sentí que me sacudían que abrí lo ojos.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? — escuche la voz de la ahora mi esposa —. Tengo mucho llamándote.

— Lo siento, es que realmente estaba cansado.

— Si, no te preocupes — dijo sentándose al otro lado de la estancia —. Es tu turno, entra a cambiarte.

No me sorprendió para nada, y más conociendo a mi madre, encontrar parte de mi ropa en el lugar. Rápidamente me puse cómodo, al salir de la habitación para decirle a Serena que podía pasar a descansar me encontré con que estaba dormida. Su cabeza estaba sobre el respaldo del asiento, se miraba agotada así que con mucho cuidado la tome entre mis brazos para llevarla a la cama.

Su ropa cubría bastante bien su cuerpo de la vista, mas no del tacto. Podía sentir el calor de su piel tras la tela y aun mas sus curvas, aquellas que no llegue a sentir las ocasiones en que… no debería estar pensando en eso justo ahora, cuando la llevo a la cama, nuestra cama.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos, la recosté con cuidado y cuando me aleje pude ver que su ropa, a la altura de su pecho se había abierto un poco, no pude evitar pasear mi vista sobre aquel cuerpo. Ella, ella era mi esposa.

Moría por pasear mis manos por su cuerpo, ahora tendría más libertad. Apretando los puños traté de tomar fuerza y solo la cubrí con una manta. Me senté del otro lado de la cama, donde traté de calmar las ansias que estaban despertando, pero solo el voltear un poco atrás hacían que estas volvieran con más fuerza.

— ¿No vas acostarte? — su voz me sobresalto haciéndome girar para verla.

Su ropa se había abierto más a la altura de su pecho dejando a la vista más de lo que pensaba, haciéndome tragar grueso.

— Deberías cubrirte — fue lo único que atine a decirle girándome de nuevo hacia al frente.

— Vaya, ¿te pongo nervioso? — pregunto acercándose, acariciando mi espalda con sus pequeñas manos —. El gran príncipe de Endymion le tiene miedo a su esposa — dijo soltando una risita que parecía más una burla que otra cosa.

— No te tengo miedo — dije girando el rostro quedando muy cerca de ella.

— Demuéstralo.

No sé si fue su intento por herir mi orgullo o realmente eran mis ganas de ella, pero rápidamente me gire totalmente para tomar su rostro y besarla. Ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y ambos nos dejamos caer a la cama.

— Te demostrare el poco miedo que te tengo — dije mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, ella soltó un gemido mientras se movía dándome mejor acceso.

**...**

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con mechones de cabello rubio sobre mi rostro y el cuerpo desnudo de ella entre mis brazos. Apreté un poco su cuerpo contra el mío y ella comenzó a moverse lentamente con pequeños movimientos.

— Si continuas con eso — dije mientras depositaba un beso en su hombro —, créeme, no saldremos de aquí hasta dentro de un par de horas.

— ¿Es una promesa o una amenaza? — dijo estirando su brazo hacia atrás acariciando mi cabello.

Sin decir nada más la gire dejándola boca arriba, me posicione sobre ella y comencé a besar su cuello. Ella comenzó a gemir, al mismo tiempo abría las piernas para darme una mejor posición.

— Prometo amarte cada día por el resto de mi vida — susurre en su oído.

Pude notar que ella iba a decir algo, pero no le di tiempo, me introduje en ella haciéndola lanzar un grito de placer, la tomé por la cadera y comencé a moverme lentamente. Aleje mi rostro lo suficiente para ver el suyo, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rosas.

— E-Endym-mion — dijo mi nombre entre balbuceos.

Eso fue suficiente para que comenzara a embestirla lento y profundamente, ella comenzó a arquear su espalda y enterrar las uñas en mis hombros. Rápidamente la tome entre mis brazos, doble mis piernas logrando que ella termina sentada sobre mis piernas, ella parecía no entender que ocurría, pero solo basto que le mostrara el ritmo para que ella comenzara a saltar sobre mi mientras me deleitaba acariciando su espalda, pasando una de mis manos por sus pechos, ocupando mi boca besándolos o lamiendo su cuello.

No necesitamos mucho tiempo más, comencé a sentir como su interior se comprimía conmigo dentro y yo no estaba en condiciones de soportar mucho más, fue cuando sentí como su cuerpo se tensó y sus uñas se clavaron en mis hombros que me liberé soltando un gruñido en su cuello.

Así nos quedamos hasta que lentamente la recosté en la cama quedando sobre ella, mi peso se encontraba sobre uno de mis brazos mientras con el otro quitaba con cuidado su cabello en su rostro. Ella no quitaba la vista de mí y yo no podía dejar de admirarla.

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa y paso sus brazos por mi cuello. Lentamente me acerque depositando un suave beso en sus labios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Punto intermedio_

* * *

— Ojalá mi padre pudiera verlos — dije mirándolos correr a lo lejos.

— Te aseguro que lo hace — me dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi brazo.

— Es una suerte, ¿no crees? — ella alzo la mirada confundida —. El que engendráramos a nuestros hijos en los primeros dos días de casados, gracias a eso mi padre pudo conocerlos.

Lentamente baje mi rostro para comenzar a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que fue en esos dos días? — pregunto mientras de un golpe en el pecho me alejaba.

— ¿Realmente quieres que te responda eso? — pregunte acercándola más a mí al tomarla por la cintura.

— Bueno, tal vez deberías refrescarme la memoria.

Ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y cuando nos íbamos a besar, un par de brazos nos rodearon.

— Papa, ven — grito la pequeña princesa de papá —. Encontramos el mejor lugar para verla. Mi hermano nos espera ahí. Anda, vamos.

Rápidamente seguimos a nuestra pequeña pelirosa, en la parte más alta del jardín se encontraba nuestro pequeño príncipe.

— Ahí está mi hermano esperándonos, apresúrense.

— Tranquila, ya vamos — dije riendo.

— ¡Hermano! Ya llegamos.

— Esa pequeña es un torbellino — dije sonriendo al ver como se movía por todo el lugar.

— No sé dónde ha sacado Tenchi el ser tan tranquilo.

— Seguro que no de ti — dije para después recibir un codazo de su parte —. No me dejaste terminar — dije mientras me sobaba —. Seguro que tampoco de mí, no sé, es una pequeña bocanada de tranquilidad a nuestras vidas.

De nuevo me acercaba para besar sus labios cuando Serena se separó un poco de mí y con una sonrisa dijo las palabras que terminarían por desconectarme de mi mismo unos minutos.

— Bueno, tal vez el que viene sea un punto intermedio.

Con esas palabras termino por acercarse a los niños y ver la Tierra desde la Luna.

* * *

**Esta historia comenzó como un OneShot que publique, me encanto y al ver que a varias personas les gusto decidí continuarlo, al salir 6 capítulos preferí darle su propio espacio. Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Un abrazote!**


End file.
